


Loose Lips

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Community: glee_angst_meme, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little angst meme drabble. Rachel comes back from the dentist in 2x2 drugged out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

"You know that I really, really try to be a good person," Rachel slurred, staggering through the room. Will's eyes widened at the girl's appearance. Obviously Carl hadn't realized the shape she was in before sending her back to the classroom. She looked horrible, her words slurred and eyes heavy. She looked like she'd been crying. "I try to be good while obtaining my goals of stardom but nobody cares how much I hurt. Nobody cares about me. I know everyone I love is going to leave me. You'll find better Finn."

She could hardly focus but everyone followed her eyes to Finn. She stared at him with those horrible tears in her eyes. "I'm not beautiful like Quinn," she whined. "I'm not popular or pretty and being with me is hurting your precious popularity."

Finn shook his head, getting up and grabbing his tiny girlfriend by the shoulders to steady her. He lead her over to a seat. "Rachel," he said softly. "I love you, okay?" He looked up at his teacher with a little bit of panic in his eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's had an adverse reaction to the drugs Carl gave her…" he mumbled low."Rachel, maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I cry," Rachel admitted and her voice got so small. She sounded positively pathetic. She looked up at him and then around at her fellow glee club members. "I cry at night and I have to hide it from my daddies. It just hurts so much and I don't think anyone knows how much they're - hurting - me. I'm not p-pretty enough and I have man hands and I'm stupid. I'm not good with people and I'm lonely."

Rachel took a deep breath and turned to look at Quinn. She then smirked, got up and walked over to her with a flouncing swagger to her steps. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to the side. "You're beautiful, smart and talented. I really wish we could be closer than we are. I could even say that I like you, like, like you like you, because you're so attractive to me, but you've said so many horrible things, so I can't."

Quinn looked terrified by the words. "Berry," she whispered, glancing from side to side. She muttered a few things that Will couldn't make out but he could tell the accusations had shocked her and given her a smack in the face of sorts. "I don't hate you, Rachel. I really don't hate you, alright?"

Everyone looked mortified, but the first one to break out of the spell was Kurt. He jumped up and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders. "Rachel," he said firmly. "You're still under the influence of the drugs the dentist gave you. You don't know what you're saying."

Rachel looked at him and instead of stopping just laid it on hard. "You're so brilliant Kurt," she said. "You're the only one in this whole club who truly has the ambition to beat me. I wish you didn't hate me. We'd be awesome best friends."

"I don't hate you."

"You tried to ruin my life last year," she pointed out. "You also always make those incredibly rude comments about my clothing, without regard to the fact that I might like the way that I dress. I am a sensitive individual Kurt. You know that it does hurt."

Kurt wore the same expression as Quinn. "Rachel, I-I'm sorry."

"I hate this place," she lamented, getting up and walking over to the piano. The rest of what she said was in a half singsong voice. "I hate the fact that I can't walk down the hallway without being worried about where the next frozen drink is going to be launched into my face from. I can't post my videos online. I can't breathe. I can't live like this, but nobody gives a care. Isn't that great?"

Everyone stared. Finally, Will managed to stand up. "Rachel, let me take you to the nurses office, please."


End file.
